


One Dash of Pepper

by UnknownPaws



Series: A Recipe for Disaster Man, More at Six [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Salty Baby Shan, Theron is Done, Toddlers at Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: I tried my hand at fluffy. I fail lol.





	One Dash of Pepper

“Ewwww gross!”

Pulling back from his newly wed wife, Jace Malcom let out a barking laugh. Peering out from behind the ruffles of his mother’s skirt, Theron scowled at his father, disgust upon his four year old face.

Satele, having buried her face in Jace’s shoulder, shook with giggles as the father addressed his son.

“Don’t like seeing Mommy and Daddy kiss, buddy?”

“Nuh-uh! ’S nasty…” Theron’s exaggerated gagging brought about more chuckles - audience and wedded couple alike - and a soft warmth filling Jace’s chest.

Six years ago, faced with death and maelstroms of fire and bolts, he’d never have imagined having a chance at family nevermind domestic life. Five years ago, reunited with blue eyes and a crisp, sharp intelligence, he’d pondered but remained faithless. Six months later admits shouts, scares and revelations previously ignored, the passing thought became upcoming reality. One year later, in a soft nursery set in pink and yellow, he’d stood by the open window and watched the sun rise over the Senate District, stilling as newly christensened Theron stirred and stretched tiny limbs with a little yawn and looked upon his father for the first time with fresh eyes.

Sweet gentle angel he’d been blessed. A gift Satele had given him. A sacrifice she’d made that cost her life, reason and family with the Jedi Order. A choice she made, above fear and concern, for him.

For Theron.

And now, today, he returned the gratitude through eternal promise. The sweet vow of love he bestowed her; to life, to love, he’d be there for her always. To the end of days, of their time, and ever after. From rainto shine, good and back, luck and loss. He’d stand by her, whatever path she took.

The wet of her eyes spoke joy, but Jace kissed them away.

“GROSS!!!”

This time Jace fixed his son a faux Look. Theron matched with his own - something Satele had passed down, no question - until the seconds wore out and he broke away with a huff. Tiny dress shoes clacked on wood as the boy stomped away from his parents, hopping down the steps of the altar to the aisle.

“Nope!” he announced, throwing his small arms up in the air and shaking his head, done with his parents public show of affections.

Jace frowned. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home” Theron grunted, storming as best a four year old can with dignity down the rows of pews. “Where there no kisses!”

Satele, for all her attempts to remain quiet lest she crack, finally succumbed to her mischief and called out to her son, “But Theron… Mommy and Daddy live at home, too!”

Theron stopped, realization set upon his face.

“Ugh…” he grimaced, throwing his parents another Look. “Nope. No dis… I’m gonna go wif grandpa Zho.”

He stormed up to the elder Jedi, Ngani Zho standing off to the side with soft chuckles radiating from his form. He watched his self proclaimed grandson with amusement, allowing the boy to race right up to him and take him by the hand.

“C'mon, ” Theron growled, dragging the old man out the church doors with him, “we gonna go live in a cave some place away from the gross!”

Zho hummed softly, letting Theron lead him away - and passing a reassuring look to his mother. “Not a happy little one, are you?”

“’M re-sa-na-bully cheery!”

The doors closed behind them, the half laughing audience resuming their attention back on the couple up at the altar. Jace must have looked a smidge worried for Satele touched his arm and smiled up at him in comfort.

“He’s taking Theron to the reception hall early. They’ll be fine.”

“I suppose” Jace eyed the door a minute more before regarding his wife. “But…”

His grimace mirrored Theron’s.

“Why a cave?”

Satele hummed, linking her husband’s hands in her own. “I couldn’t say.”

Her smile turned teasing.

“Perhaps it’s a craziness inherited from his father.”

“Nahhhhh, ” Jace countered, returning the grin, “I’d say he got it from his mom. Jedi nuttiness and all.”

Satele scowled at him; he kissed her nose.

She shook her head, hiding her blush, and turned to the baffled priest unfortunately stuck mid blessing.

“Our apologies” she dipped her head. “Please, minister… Continue.”

But his words were lost; Satele was all Jace noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at fluffy. I fail lol.


End file.
